


Merry Christmas Hic

by terryreviews



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost walks down the street...alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Hic

**Author's Note:**

> A mysterious, angsty type of fic I wrote for the ROTBTD Secret Santa on tumblr.

Cool nothing touched his tongue, quick to melt and absorb in the moist warmth. With a deep breath in, eyes closed, Jack took in the brisk air of true winter. First frost followed close by first snow. Frozen patches of ice creeked and crackled as they wound their paths over sidewalks and glass.

In a moment of spontaneous joy, Jack held out his arms and twirled round on the spot. The cod pushed through the fuzzy blue fibers of his worn down hoodie, nipping at skiny arms, sliding against bare chest and stomach. He never minded the col. Preferred its bite to the blunt force of baking alive under a naked sun.

Besides, all of his favorite activities happened in winter. Sleding, snowball fights, hot chocolate, cuties bundled up in their hats and gloves with little red noses and rosy cheeks exposed.

And then there was Hiccup. He’d met him first day of the semester, stumbled into each other with large boxes as they rushed to claim their side of the room. It was friends since first pillow fight; proudly instigated by Jack.

Only when the shoulder bumped into his side, knocking him off balance, and spreading pain through his ribs where the short woman had collided with him, did he fall. Dizziness over came him and he fell in a dull thump right into the snow drift. He’d completely forgotten he’d been twirling on the sidewalk.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Jack yelled after the retreating figure in the faux fur coat. Head reeling, he lifted his body out of the him shaped dent brushing off clumps of snow (some of which melted into his clothes leaving puddles in awkward places) and shaking flakes from his hair, chose to continue to walk.

It was only 4:30 but already the sun hung low, casting long shadows from the trees, hushing the land, and brightening the Christmas lights that were tangled, stapled, and later would be regretted. Last minute shoppers ran between the main street shops hunting for deals to make-up for putting it off.

This was not Hic’s favorite time of the year. Too close to freezing to death. And all the over zealous good will got on the rather quiet, dry humored one’s nerves. He grinned and bared it when Jack bought a rotating, singing, purple tree for them last year. And then proceeded to pull the engineer student onto his lap claiming to be Santa’s little helper and if he wanted to get a good spot the nice list, he’d have to add some holiday spice. That earned a punch in the arm, and they giggled together as Jack’s hands had begun to wander. Poor Hic when his dad burst into the room as a surprise, he had been mortified.

Laughing once more Jack barely registered the door in front of him. When had he come here?

This place. Laughs died in his throat. He gave a tug to the handle to find it locked. Not too surprising. The family here threw a large party every Christmas Eve into the next day in the apartments above the café.

How had he missed the muffled booms of Rocking Around the Christmas Tree? Sillouettes of Santa hat wearing party goers rose and fell against the curtains and he envied them. All together while he was alone.

Damn it. He went back to the sidewalk and glared at them properly. If Hic were here, he’d tell him he was being childish. Maybe, but Hic wasn’t here.

Shoving his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie, Jack cast his eyes down. Now it was dark, pitch black save the white and colored Christmas lights wrapped around the two light poles. He sighed and began back to the apartment.

He cast one look back at the café. Remembering times when he would lean over and lick the whip cream from Hiccup’s nose or lips after a warm cocoa and how Hic would shove him away all embarrassed.

"Merry Christmas Hic."


End file.
